


All I need now isn’t you but us

by Lilscolebughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilscolebughead/pseuds/Lilscolebughead
Summary: Betty and jugheads first timePure bughead smut





	All I need now isn’t you but us

**Author's Note:**

> Has sexual references

All I need is you...  
AU AU AU  
pure bughead fluff and the barchie kiss never happened.

The core four all sat in a booth in pops jughead with his regular

‘Large fries, cheese burger and’

A strawberry milkshake with 2 straws pop Betty interrupts

Coming right up

Yous two make me feel single Veronica says.

Hey, I’m here says Archie

I was joking arch, besides I think we need to go now we need to do something before my parents come home,but definitely think about the weekend trip guys it will be fun.  
Betty knows exactly what they “need to do”  
she just doesn’t question them

On that topic her and jughead hadn’t done anything sexual since after the jubilee but things went down hill from there, they never even got a chance to talk about it.  
Not like they had any privacy.

2 weeks later

Okay guys are we all ready for this weekend.  
Jughead groans  
Yeah I guess  
Betty can tell something is up but she decided to wait till they get to the privacy of their room.

It took Betty a-lot of persuading to her parents to get this weekend away based upon the fact that it was unsupervised with no adults.

FP on the other hand thought it was a great idea as did Fred and Veronica’s parents.

Shit I forgot my toilet bag in my room cursed Betty.

Oh B you can borrow some of my stuff.

But I’m on my period so I suggest if that’s what you forgot we should Make a stop.

They stop near the villa jughead and Archie pop in and pick up the woman supplies while in there Archie picks up a box of condoms puts them in the mini kart

Just in case

Jughead knows Betty is on the pill but decides to play along with Archie.

 

Once they Arrive at the villa Veronica digs out the keys and hands Betty the spare pair in case she looses her pair.

Wow it’s beautiful V  
How can I pay you back  
How can we pay you back

Enjoy yourself Betty  
Let loose  
Get drunk it’s gonna be amazing

The girls go up to unpack their items jughead soon goes up to join Betty  
He jumps on the bed and he groans this isn’t as comfy as it looks

Yeah I know but it’s sweet and cute and I love it

I love you Betty

She kisses his forehead

Where did you pop those pads jug

Oh in my bag I’ll grab them

Ok sure Betty pops into the bathroom and checks her underwear her period must be gone now  
Now she can relax

Jughead on the way here you looked a bit unsettled?

Oh you noticed

What is up jughead

It’s just damn serpents stuff the whole cult of em Betts  
Betty looks scared, disappointed

Hey jughead says

it will be fine  
I’ll be fine  
We will be fine

Veronica knocks on the door  
Come in.

Hey guys, wow your room is so cute.  
Me and Archie are getting hungry so should we go and grab some food

Yeah cool I’m just going to change into something more cosy  
Yeah me too says jughead  
They both laugh

Jughead gets some shorts on with one of his regular ‘S’ t-shirts

Betty puts on her fluffy pjs

Ok so we can order in pizza  
Or there is a fresh restaurant that delivers more healthy food

Both the boys go pizza  
And B&V decide on cafe a la carte

Later the food arrives and they eat up watch America has got talent and get ready to hot tub

Betty and jughead go up to get changed

Bettys bathing is turquoise it is tight around her body but not too revealing not that jug would mind

Jughead puts on his black shorts

Veronica is very overdressed in a stunning one piece that has cuts at the hips and shows off some cleavage and is obviously bedazzled in jewels

Betty loves her best friend but isnt too sure she likes the idea of her flashing that much with jughead being there but she lets it slide.

They giggled and chatted till late when jughead said he was tired Betty knew something was very very up with him.

Hey I’m just going to up and sleep I’m so tired says jughead

Betty looks at him and Veronica and Archie look at Betty

Betty adds I’m gonna head up too busy day tomorrow

Yes definitely Archie says

He winks at jug night bro

V smiles at Betty night night b

They head up to their room

Jug, what’s up? Talk to me please

Betts I am sorry

Why juggy?

For pushing you away I’m sorry.

Hey jug that’s over now okay we have both promised that through thick and thin we will stick together and aslong as you are 100% going to do that I can trust you with anything.

Betty I kissed Toni

You what?

When, How?

Betty goes pink and yells jug what is happening to us.

Veronica and Archie must have heard because when Betty runs down stairs they both ask her what is up.

V, can we go out for a walk? Please.

Yes Archie grabs his coat,  
Arch can I just be alone please I just need Veronica’s help.

Yeah sorry Betty, I’ll go talk to jughead

 

B&V go outside

Betty what happened? Tell me you can trust me.

He, kissed Toni  
Are you being serious Betty?

Yes he told me just there  
The day I broke up with him he kissed her  
While I was crying over the fact the Blackhood literally threatened me and my friends and family

Betty I’m so sorry.

Veronica I’m supposed to trust him with my secrets my heart but he does this

Hey Betty listen boys, jughead, Archie they don’t know what to do with themselves trust me it’s not you it is his feelings.  
Betty cry’s  
I feel so stupid V  
Veronica hugs her hey now let’s get a coffee And clear our heads.

Jughead, Jughead

Jughead is in their room crying

Jughead what happened?

I messed up that’s what happened

What? What did you do jughead?

I kissed another girl, Toni

Jug, Man what were you thinking

Not straight you had just came to tell me she never loved me,

No no don’t blame this on Betty or I okay

She kissed me first.

Still you don’t kiss her back

How far did you get

She slept in my tshirt

Crap jughead did you ....

No but she slept on my bed I was

I don’t want to hear anymore listen I’m here jughead but you need to make things right with Betty  
Because what you don’t know is she loves you like crazy dude more than she’s loved anyone like ever.

I will Archie, I have too.

Archie leaves jughead in the room himself

Jughead has a plan but it could have serious repercussions on him.

I want to talk to him v

Okay we can go back now

Thank you

Archie is seated on the couch with his head in his hands he sees Betty and gets up and hugs her she doesn’t hug back but pats his back gently.

You okay?

Yeah I’m fine

I think jughead is upstairs if you wanna talk to him

Ok

Betty he loves you like crazy

I know I’ll forgive him but not that easily

Betty goes upstairs

Betty I ......

Jughead I’m just grabbing my stuff I’m going to the other bedroom so we can have space.

Betty I’m so sorry I never wanted to hurt you.

I know jug.. head

Betty I love you so much and I have felt so terrible about that damn kiss I didn’t Even feel I deserved this trip why I was reluctant.

Ok jug

Betty give me a second chance and I swear on jellybeans life I will not hurt you ever again ever.

Betty cry’s  
Jughead goes to hug her  
She hugs back  
Betty spots the condoms

She silently giggles  
But then more tears come

I love you Betty Cooper

Then prove it jughead  
Promise you will not talk to Toni again.  
Okay  
Promise me you will talk to me if there is ever a issue  
And lastly promise me you will love me as much as you can  
Betty i promise

Veronica and Archie saw it was late now and wondered what was going on

Betty and jughead were tucked in their bed cuddling and jughead was playing with her hair Betty was rubbing his back.

Hey let’s give them some privacy  
How about we sleep on the other side of our cabin  
Just in case  
Archie catches on, oh okay sure

Betty kisses jughead on his chin  
And he looks at her  
He kisses her nose  
Betty says  
Juggy I love you and I want to have sex

Betty, I don’t wanna Hurt you again  
No juggy I want to  
Jughead takes his belt off and his shirt  
Betty kisses his stomach until she gets to his zip on his jeans he smiles as Betty unzips it  
Jughead was bigger than she had thought

Jughead removes Bettys t-shirt to reveal the most hot pink be you will ever see she is wearing the matching the panties.

Once they are naked jughead asks are you really ready Betty  
Yes juggy  
What do you want to do? Jughead asks  
What do you mean? Betty answers

Do you have protection jughead  
Yeah somewhere in this damn room

I’m on the pill jug it’s fine  
No we need a condom though

It crosses Bettys mind  
Jughead aslong as we haven’t slept with anyone else it doesn’t matter  
True jughead thinks

They are In the blue bag Betty says I saw them when I was on the bed earlier

Oh yeah he giggles

He rips it open with his teeth slides it on then flips Betty over

Betty are you sure you want to do this

I’ve never been more sure jughead  
The next morning Betty wakes up alone then she checks the time and realises why it’s 1pm the others are probably down stairs she was too tired from last night with jughead

She takes a shower gets into a cute outfit and does a little make up  
Then heads down stairs

Archie and Veronica are watching tv

Where’s jughead guys?

In the kitchen good morning Betty how are you feeling

Fine thanks Archie im just going to see jug she smiles

Jughead is whistling while cooking up some waffles and I smoothie

Hey there

Betty, good morning  
Morning juggie  
they kiss  
Hmmmn waffles  
Yeah I was gonna bring them up to you

Ohh boyfriend points go to you

Yeah I am the best at everything

Betty blushed at that, you sure are

Sleep well? Jughead asks cheekily

Yeah I did yourself

Uh huh pretty good it was great last night Betty I’m the luckiest guy alive

I love you juggy

Although they both respect Betty and jugheads privacy Archie and Veronica were listening through the door Betty could tell

Can we talk about it jug  
Not now, later when we are alone

Okay  
Ding  
Waffles are ready

Betty and jughead eat in silence  
Even Archie can tell there is a morning after tension.

Hey jughead can we go and get some things from the store I was thinking we could have a cook out tonight.

Yeah cool

Betty grabs her phone and texts her mom

B, I know it’s none of my business and you and jughead are a very private couple but

V last night me and jughead did it and it was amazing.

I’m happy for you B  
So fill me in the deets  
Betty fils in her bestie

Archie, me and Betty had s....  
Yeah I know jug I could feel a awkward tension a  
And we kinda heard you talking in the kitchen.

Yeah well it was so good like I didn’t expect Betty to know how to make things feel that good.

Oi tmi  
Jughead laughs

So I take it you are both good then says Veronica  
Yeah we are he is All I need

That’s so cute


End file.
